Paper has been used as a substrate for fragrances. Many examples of paper-based fresheners may be found on the market. However, the combination of fragrance(s), paper, and adhesives has not been feasible because fragrances are good solvents. When a fragrance is absorbed into the paper substrate, any adhesive bond with the paper substrate is destroyed. Either the adhesive is dissolved or it is softened to the point where the adhesion is lost.
Also, fragrance--impregnated paper exhibits problems of maintaining fragrance quality and controlled release. Therefore, there is a need for a fragrance-containing composition which can be coated on the surface of the paper to exhibit both controlled release of the fragrance and controlled absorption of the fragrance into the paper, and which will not penetrate to the back of the paper.